


0 - The Fool

by roylitchi



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lots of headcanons too idk, Not Canon Compliant, mostly just roy but there is roylitchi at the end because i gotta, roy returns from the boundary au lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roylitchi/pseuds/roylitchi
Summary: The Fool may be studying the stars when he should be looking where his next step will land.----Roy comes back from the boundary but still tries to continue his research AU. A little bit of roylitchi content at the end.





	0 - The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> no beta reading or proof reading we throw fics out there for instant validation like men

_Today was a slow day in my research. It's hard to study much when I don't have the resources I used to. I love my current life more than anything and I understand how incredibly lucky I am to have it but continuing my research is hard. So I decided to continue to try to analyze myself through what I could find of my old notes. While I wrote most of them under lethal amounts of seithr poisoning they could still hold some value. If only I could have taken notes while in the boundary. It's frustrating, I learned so much and yet I forgot so much on my return to reality._

Roy's study currently resembled much of his old one, papers scattered about the desk and several journals and books filled with bookmark tabs and loose papers tucked in between the pages attached to the book's spine. The one thing it lacked, however, was any equipment one would normally find in Sector Seven. Roy had long since left that place after they had taken him out of the boundary and miraculously managed to reverse the decay in his real body. He occasionally returned whenever the agency had interest in his previous research but otherwise his name was no longer attached to him. For the time being, and maybe even more, he had been living comfortably with Litchi. It was as if the soft daydreams that he'd occasionally give himself whenever he needed a sense of comfort came true. Needless to say, it didn't take long after Roy had been discharged for the two to slowly delve into the area beyond friendship and they had been together for... about a year now was it? By all means, he was living the nearly perfect life. But that didn't change the fact that old habits die hard as his slow progression of him losing his sense of time through his thought was indicating fatigue.

Roy was stubborn in wanting to at least finish the next paragraph, page, two pages. His arms held his head up as he read what he could of an entry he made in the past while trying to decipher what seithr-brained Roy was thinking, if at all.

_Currently even though it's true nature and form has yet to be determined, many people still are able to use sethir, however, the old school of thought that sethir is just a form of magic converted from life force is wrong._

Well ignoring all the misspellings, whether that be because he was writing quickly or he was out of his mind at the moment. He could tell what was being said here. Yes, it was puzzling how most people can use something they don't even know what it is. However what was more puzzling to him now was that there are some who couldn't use it. Roy himself was one of those people who couldn't use seithr very well without some form of aid. Such as a machine, another person, a vessel. He wasn't sure whether it was that he was completely inept or because he was just not taught how to use it much. Regardless his train of thought was getting off track here.

_Seithr actually is ____________, In other words, our current research into armagus is equivalent to _______,_

Now he had gotten to the part where he was unable to read what he had previously written. Could he try to fill in what he thought he had said? Seithr actually is? It was honestly a little sad to think of how much information he had lost. If he had not been so reckless in his studies. Maybe the good course of action to take in studying seithr and theory around it may be a way to prevent seithr poisoning or at the very least make it cured faster and by any circumstance...

_which means it's the same as that thing. Yes, which is why that woman who refuses to use armagus doesn't understand. Don't tell me she's deliberately refusing to assess the idea that..._

Roy's analysis was interrupted by him noticing that in the brief moment of him closing his eyes for more than a blink his head had slipped from his hands and he hit his head on his desk, instantly he recoiled back up in his seat in pain letting out a brief shout. Then he rubbed the spot where he had hit. Maybe he should go to sleep, his eyes felt like they should be closed right now. He clearly couldn't focus as well as he likely could when he was more awake. He didn't even know what time it was. Besides, his study was cold, the bed is warm. The bed is also more comfortable than his chair. Litchi would be asleep by now likely since it was nighttime when he started writing.

As if on cue, Roy heard the quiet shuffle of footsteps and then the soft creak of an incredibly drowsy woman leaning against the doorframe. "Are you ok Roy?" she mumbled sleepily, but with as much concern as she could manage.

Roy turned around to look at her "Y-yeah... Sorry Litchi. What time is it?"

"Its two in the morning..." Litchi yawned, then continued. "Since you don't appear to be hurt, you should come to bed."

Roy naturally hesitated in his old habit of denying forms of basic self-care to himself in order to finish whatever he needed to do. But honestly. His head hurt, he was cold, and he was too tired to manage to form any thought that would be worthwhile to write down. Cuddling with Litchi would be more pleasant than working himself until he passed out and woke up stiff at his desk the next morning. Roy sighed, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Litchi rested her head against the doorframe as well, gazing at Roy with affection "You still will work yourself until you're forced to sleep huh, I guess some things really do never change?"

Roy chuckled a little with her "I guess..."

Roy pecked Litchi on the cheek as they walked back to the bedroom and they could both get the good rest they deserve.


End file.
